Morgan Wull
A grey haired, craggy faced man of middling height, short haired and long bearded, with advancing age his solid, barrel-like body has started to give way to a mild amount of portliness. Biography: Born in 230AA, the first son of Lord Duncan Wull Morgan was sent as a young boy as a Ward to Winterfell, where he spent most his time with a group of other noble pages, wards and squires, following the Prince around, an impressionable young imitation of a retinute. He would take part in Varamyr Magnar’s failed wolf hunt and various other misadventures before being sent back to the Mountains as a youth, where Morgan would turn from an impressionable follower to a leader. Out from the Prince’s shadow Morgan proved to be naturally Authoritative, his booming voice and commanding tone proving capable of making men with years of experience on him eager to fulfill his orders. Later at the age of twenty Morgan would travel to the Wull’s northern lands with a small retinue when they were surprised by a band of Wildling raiders many times their number. Rather than face these foes head on Morgan and his companions fled to a small single towered holdfast and hastily Fortified it. Having spotted the young Wull’s banner the Wildings saw an opportunity to take a lordling captive for ransom and threw themselves at the tower but found only death awaiting. Try as they might to scale it’s small walls or force it’s doors they found the way blocked or defended. Morgan and his companions made a valiant stand, thinking it would be their last until finally - bloodied and much diminished the Wildling party fled back North, leaving a great many of their own in the dirt, and precious few or Morgan’s. Around this time Morgan would be married to Donella Karstark, with whom he would have three daughters and a son. In the War of the Woods the Mountains Clans, despite their proximity to the battlegrounds would stay largely neutral, though Duncan Wull, impressed with Royce Bolton’s attitude and ferocity would make steps towards that side - bethroing his daughter to Lord Bolton’s younger son, and later a granddaughter to Lord Whitehill. At the age of 35 Morgan would succeed his father, who died from complication of a months old wound to the head taken while fending off Ironborn Reavers. In the years to come Morgan would face many parties of Reavers and Wilding Raiders, proving in the end to be an outstanding Tactician, following the teachings of his father and the advice of his vassals Morgan would oft use his knowledge of the local land to force the enemy to come to him, oft putting himself between them and their escape. He would face them many times in the Mountains or by the sea or on their northern lands and would each time see his stolen wealth reclaimed. His own lands secure Morgan largely stayed in his Mountains, travelling only enough to meet with old friends and arrange marriages. As more and more of his former companions died and all his children were wed Morgan saw less and less reason to travel, feeling that with his lands so close to both the sea and the Wall it would be remiss to leave them unattended for little cause. When the Reavers struck again during the War of the Trident Morgan would find himself hard pressed by their assault until the White Wolf’s arrival lifted the burden. Years later when the Black Wolf returned Morgan would remember that reprieve, but remembered too his Karstark wife, Bolton goodbrother and Umber wed to his daughter. With blood and obligations on both sides the Mountain Clans once again stayed far from the fray as the conflict opened, refusing to budge. Travelling to Lord Manderly’’s feast would be the first time in years The Wull left his mountains - though he insisted it was a matter now of seeing his daughter and grandchildren in White Harbour, as opposed to snubbing either faction in the civil war. Timeline 230AA: Morgan Wull is born 235AA: Morgan is sent as a ward to Winterfell 250AA: Morgan makes an unsuccessful attempt at a Last Stand, lives through it. 265AA: Morgan becomes The Wull 290AA: Morgan fights alongside the White Wolf 298AA: Morgan travels to White Harbour. Family Tree http://www.familyecho.com/?p=TVPDU&c=vvg496tpt9&f=684023554178045328 Supporting Characters Duncan Wull, Son - Castellan Donella Wull, Wife - Negotiator Morgan Wull, Grandson - Warrior (Axes) Rickard Norrey, Captain of the Guards - Reaver Jon Flint, Sworn Sword - Scout Category:House Wull Category:The North Category:Northman